This invention relates to a drink holder for a vehicle and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a dual drink holder adapted for receipt on an automobile's center console.
Heretofore, operators of fine automobile's, such as a Mercedes, quite often set a drink on or near the center console of the automobile and would inadvertently spill the drink onto the console. Because the console often houses electrical wiring, the spillage has caused the shorting out of the electrical controls and damage to the car. Until now, there has been no type of drink holder adapted for mounting on the center console to prevent the above-mentioned problem.
In the following U.S. patents; U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,567 to Selvaggio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,412 to Langland and U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,923 to Manke various types of container and beverage holders are described for mounting in automobiles and different types of vehicles. None of these prior art devices provide the unique features and advantages of the subject invention.